Equinox
by Disenchanted Romance
Summary: Sesshomaru has inherited his part of his father's lands and wealth, as well as Inuyasha. But now, all he desires is to inherit the entire throne. To do so, he needs to convince Inuyasha the only way he can...By capturing Kikyo...::Complete::
1. Malediction

**Note:**** Chapter 1 has been revised**

How rude of me, offering no formal greeting in my previous storied...Hi! Anyway, here's another fanfic and a bit new for me. I got "Shakespeare-inspired" and decided to wrote this story using pure poetry (or try ;) ). But, let's see what you guys think and tell me if it's alright. Please read and review, but no flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor its characters.

And now, chapter one of Equinox…

* * *

**Equinox**

**By: Disenchanted Romance**

Chapter 1- Malediction

⌐**Sesshomaru¬**

A long weary battle has finally ended,

All I am waiting for is for my brother to answer my request.

I can hear his lover crying,

A Princess with such majesty and beauty,

Wasting her tears on such nonsense,

Emotions that only cause distractions and fatality.

The soft whispers of wind blows through the marina,

The rare blue amethyst waters ripple from the rain of tears,

Yet they do not distract me,

From the porcelain angel that kneels by the marina,

Not wanting to see me by her hatred for me in her eyes...

Eyes that clash with sierra and cerulean,

Eyes that refer to me as her malediction...

True as the beams of the sun, she is in my procession,

To have the wealth and macrocosm her lover inherited from a mistaken will,

Until then, her tears of sadness won't save her,

Her pleas for release are useless...

Until her lover has surrendered, she shall be set free,

But for now, the crystals from her eyes will continue to be wasted,

Withered away with the salt of the marina...leading to the sea...leading to the ocean.

⌐By the marina, the rain of hazel eyes continued to fall,

The Princess of Spain cried in pain,

She long desires to be under the warmth of her King of the South,

She could feel the cold winter coming from the King of the North's eyes,

Her sorrow continued to weep as the sun set over the back of the distant mountains,

How she wished she could disappear just like the sun.¬

⌐**Kikyo¬**

My tears of despair doesn't touch his cold heart,

He shows no empathy for having me captive and...

Keeping me from the one person who brings me happiness,

How different he is from his younger brother...

The plague of grievance ended when the document was read,

Their share of power brought them apart and now he desires more...

Having an equal share of the British lands shouldn't have ignited fumes of jealousy,

But when the plumes of greed seep through the heart and mind,

It creates a mist and all that seemed allay is destroyed,

Why must I be a pawn for the King of the North?

This kidnap won't end their war...It will only separate them even more.

As long as I am under his gaze, he will forever be my malediction.

* * *

To help you guys out, just in case, this is how the basic story is arranged:

⌐**Kikyo¬ - **thoughts

**Sesshomaru - **dialogue

⌐normal stanza¬


	2. Evanescent

Sorry if I had confused anyone from the previous chapter. But here is a brief summary...

Sesshomarua and Inuyasha , in this story, have inherited the lands of Great Britain. Kikyo, in this story, is the Princess of Spain. I hope this might help clarify some things. Well, here is chapter 2...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa!

* * *

Chapter 2- Evanescent

⌐ High in the sky, piercing the haven of sapphire,

A tall tower held the gentle angel,

Thorns of the crawling vines wrapped, with greedy hands, the stones of the tower,

A window held the glorious view of the gardens of Eden,

The rays of light bled from the sun-setting sun,

It took its time exchanging its position with the moon,

It wasn't too long ago since the King and Princess' return to the upsetting castle. ¬

⌐**Kikyo**¬

My only freedom is during the spell of the ending afternoon to the early sunset,

The moments out of this dreaded tower isn't enough,

I long to set foot in the gardens of Heaven,

Away from the marshes of the marina he takes me to,

But if he changed...

And allowed me to enter into the forbidden garlands, I will be under his watch...

Under the watch of his warm winter eyes,

Eyes of amber that should be blue for the frost they hold.

Yet, the serene grasses covered with flowers and almighty trees withhold my misery,

If I ask kindly to visit the gardens instead of the marina,

Would he allow it, even with crying eyes?

⌐A sullen knock broke her thoughts,

The King entered upon her request from her calm tone,

He gazed at the Calla lily, as her eyes seemed to be holding back tears,

What had he done now to make her weep?

If she continued, she might turn into the legend of the weeping willow.¬

**Sesshomaru**

The time of the marina...

It wasn't enough to end your wail?

**Kikyo**

Not at the very least...

Might you take me to the gardens instead?

**Sesshomaru**

The gardens of the castle?

I thought the harbor resting outside the palace grounds would ease your mind,

The gardens of the palace seems to be a labyrinth,

Since your captivity of now a fortnight, I have no trust for you,

How can I trust that you will not escape?

**Kikyo**

I cannot escape if I am unaware of my surroundings,

I have no note of where to run...where to hide...,

Evanescent is out of the question,

If you allow me to spend my recreation in the gardens...

I will cease your despair by ending my everlasting weeping.

**Sesshomaru**

Your cries are not my concern,

But your mere being,

If you disappear into the gardens, my plans will soon fail,

I will give just one chance...

A chance to breathe the aroma of the wildflowers,

A chance to touch the flying petals of deceased flowers,

So long as you set aside thoughts of evanescent.

**Kikyo**

My smile is your sufficient answer,

I promise no sudden escape,

Until my freedom set by my King.

**Sesshomaru**

The moon now reigns over the sapphire sky,

The fortnight ends and so should your affections for him,

If he loved you as much as you love him,

It should not take him more than a day to come to your rescue,

Unless his share of wealth is more important than your safety.

* * *

I hope you guys like this new chapter! I will try and update soon:) Please R and R! No flames! Thanks! (Btw, thanks for the reviews!)


	3. Mayflower

Drum roll please! (hears patting from brother) Here is chapter 3! I wanted to squeeze this chapter in before the big weekend (as stated in "The Lost Campanile Princess") Avoiding repetition's path, please enjoy! Please R and R! No flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 3…

* * *

Chapter 3- Mayflower

⌐**Sesshomaru**¬

My final words to her last night seemed to have scarred her,

She is now silent like the mellow gust,

There are no tears trailing from her eyes,

Her attention is drawn to the wildflowers that her attract her,

In the early spell of the season,

Her gentleness seems to portray her as a mayflower,

A flower unknown in the gardens.

⌐**Kikyo**¬

What could he have meant from the night before?

My King will come for my rescue,

But could he be right?

What if my King's wealth is more important to him than my well being?

It can't be true...but what if it is?

⌐The King approaches the Princess as she pricks a few wildflowers,

She looks up and met his seemingly warm eyes,

He knelt next to her as the gust began to grow stronger,

Platinum clashed with ebony,

A war created as their hair created a midnight haven.¬

**Sesshomaru**

The gardens still doesn't seem to take away your urge to weep,

Unless you wish to return back to the marina.

**Kikyo**

I am more at bliss in the presence of nature,

And I wish to reside here until my beloved comes for me.

**Sesshomaru**

Does a mere plant bring you bliss?

Or does it help build up your denial?

**Kikyo**

It does neither...

It temporarily ends my despair,

My hatred for you.

**Sesshomaru**

You speak like a mayflower,

The early spring flower that...

Dies when the frost of rejection takes its course.

**Kikyo**

And how do you know if what you speak is true?

I will wait and continue to wait...

All he needs is time.

* * *

Whoa! She dissed him…He dissed her…(well, maybe they aren't as big as how people diss each other. :P) Hope they didn't rip each other apart. . Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please R and R! No flames! Thanks!


	4. Amity

I think there is no need to keep up my somewhat, bad habit of repeating things over and over again…But, here is chapter 4. I think this time, it has a softer dialogue than the previous chapters (as well as a hint of romance. .) Please enjoy! Please R and R! No flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 4…

* * *

Chapter 4- Amity

⌐**Kikyo**¬

Another fortnight ends...A dreaded month passes on,

The gardens of Eden seem to heyday each blush of morning,

Petals and brilliance of the hyacinths and heliotropes fill the sea of jade,

Viewing the offspring of the earth could fill one's heart with harmony,

Yet on other occasions, it continues to build a strange amity...

On the subsequent week, revulsion quickly diminished,

Over a field of spell bounding flora,

Sprinkles of gentle rainbows bonded the clash of amber and hazel,

And since that day...when the sun rose over the East,

I was able to glimpse at the individual he could be,

In spite of having a rare glimpse of his warmth hidden away.

Nonetheless, as time continues to decease,

His barrier of rime could fade away...

And allow him to see the beauty of the warm Summer days,

And allow him to smell the early Spring roses with me...

As we sit under the cool shadow of the willow tree.

⌐**Sesshomaru**¬

She sits in the garden beds of rare foliages,

Her complexion blends so well with the blossoms of the garlands,

Her eyes fusing with the sea and the fairest sierra radiate with her deep thoughts,

I could imagine she is thinking of our times in the labyrinths...

The tall walls of vines and bushes always seemed the same,

Despite our memorization of the routes of the garden's maze...

I could still hear her laughter in her lyrical tone,

On such a fair day...she had managed to make my voice join her song,

Just as I was easily swayed to escort her to the labyrinths...

Stepping into the olive grass had set a strange enchantment,

We joined hands, avoiding losing each other through the paths of the maze,

After long hours of recreation, we had found our way out...

The sky had turned into its late indigo color,

The mere half hour wasn't enough time for us to escape the maze,

Though, as I recalled walking through the confusing paths...

I would have wished that time to become longer,

If not for her seduction, I would have never taken in depth of her glorious beauty...

⌐The heiress of Spain felt a warm gaze prying on her,

She slightly turned to view the King staring at her glorious presence,

She smiled with respect...as he returned the grin back,

In her thoughts, she had hoped he would have done so,

For it seemed her sunset seemed to have ascended...

Consequently, their dear ritual would not come if the sun rose again,

Her soft petal lips remained in place as she made her way to the King,

As she gracefully grew a step closer, he prepared to take her to their place of escape,

Hand in hand, they walked to the entrance of the labyrinth,

The amity growing stronger as it heard their laughter of jest and confusion,

Just joy illuminated the layers of ginger in the sky,

From what started as a simple walk through the warren,

Now turned into the tradition of amity.¬

**Kikyo**

Ruby has now turned into indigo once again,

And another day passes when we thought we broken this riddle.

**Sesshomaru**

The seemingly perplexing riddle will have its end,

When the vines and bushes end their growth,

The walls will then stay as is and the path will clear up from the haze,

For now, we must return.

**Kikyo**

Then, until the midst of the newborn night,

Shall we bond again through our labyrinth of amity.

* * *

A small hint of romance, but it will get better. Oh yes, you can or might have seen how obsessed I am with "The Phantom of the Opera" (the labyrinth- also featured in "The Lost Campanile Princess"). Although, I was thinking about writing a fanfic of either Leroux's version or Webber's version. But, since I don't know what category it is on, I can't do jack. Can you guys help me out? I would really appreciate it. :)

That's it for me. I will try an update soon and to try to relieve some stress, I am currently working on chapters 5, 6 and 7. Hope that might calm some raging waves. ;) Please R and R! No flames! Thanks! (Btw, thanks for the reviews!)


	5. The Swan and Phoenix

Hi guys! (hugs computer) Wow, what a weekend it was and no matter how much I try, I couldn't stop thinking about the story. So much so, I began working on it, despite the fact I was getting yelled at (he-he). Well, after revising over it, I hope you guys enjoy chapter5 of "Equinox". Please R and R. No flames!

Btw thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 5…

* * *

Chapter 5- The Swan and Phoenix

⌐**Sesshomaru¬**

The Earth seems to grow merrier as it hears her laughter,

Not that I can blame it, for her laughter is more charming than the melody of birds...

A fortnight is easily marked on the scarlet sky,

As I gaze with uncertain eyes, I began to wonder,

Will I see the delicate creature sitting with the rose buds again?

⌐**Kikyo¬**

His warm amber eyes rest on my countenance again,

Yet...Instead of discomfort, I feel flattery,

He sits under the cooling elm tree, blocking the Summer fire away,

Leaves of emerald fall and dance with his winter hair,

One could easily be taken by his sublime grace,

Although, my King is still in my soul and through his grace...

⌐**Sesshomaru¬**

Gently, her hands frolic through the rose buds,

A raceme rests on her lap of elder roses,

Each brier receiving a sweet kiss from her rosy lips,

How much envy could be felt, from any man watching her kiss the fortunate flowers!

⌐**Kikyo¬**

Every kissed flower...are the kisses I yearn to give my King...

Although...a small part of my kisses are for the King underneath the elm tree...

Utterly impossible...!

⌐**Sesshomaru¬**

She is a rare moonlight swan...

Both delicate and graceful...yet...

Both dangerous and fatal,

When her wings of ivory and pearls stretch, she soars into the cerulean sky,

Cross her path and her wings stretch to pummel her grief away,

Will she do the same to me if I keep her immured in my tower...?

It is now clear.

That is her plot for my death if she continues to stay with me...

And so shall it be,

She will soar and fly into the heavens...and return to the arms that know her well,

When the ides of May appear on the crystal waters,

There will be an end to the ripples of her gentle movements,

The irises and lily pads would turn to weeds and end their bloom,

For she would be gone.

Even if I will never see her feathers of ivory and pearls,

Even if I will never feel her lips,

Those kisses she gave to the raceme that I envy,

She will forever remain my swan...

⌐**Kikyo¬**

There are two guardians watching over me,

My King in the South protecting me from afar,

And my neo-King protecting me, protecting me from underneath the elm's veil,

Guarding me as the legend of the phoenix.

His wings of the crimson fire and the flames of the sun,

They shroud away the darkness of despair...

Although he cannot shroud my love for my King far away.

He dashes into the sapphire sky, awaiting for any danger that would harm me,

And if it seeps through the haze of jade of where I sit,

His flames of protection would ignite,

And my state would be away from the hands of death.

As I can imagine...

We sit underneath the willow tree I continue to wish for,

Watching the overview of the marina and seeing the arrival of ships,

His long wings, draped over me, keep the cold gust of Winter away,

As the flaxen sky turns to indigo...

But I can only imagine...

When my King comes for me, I might never see his face again...

Despite our separation, my neo-King will remain my legend of the phoenix...

* * *

Well, hints of growing romance. Sometimes it kills me that this lovely couple might never get to share the gaze of the unending sea. Oh well, they will remain as a couple in my little world. ;)

Oh yes, the chapter's title…I wanted to add some metaphors/similes referring to Kikyo as the deadly swan (seeing that she can be a gentle flower, until you pluck her thorns and she strikes back)kinda creeping that such a bad temper is hidden in a gentle creature X.X and Sesshomaru as the legends and myths of the phoenix (seeing that the dude is unique from other so called "powerful demons." .). Well, I hope that explains the somewhat mysteries of the title. Don't know why, but I think I beginning to develop another habit…rambling on about uncalled for things. Please excuse me, thought it was not my intention to do so. -.-

Please R and R. No flames! Thanks!


	6. Lei

Yep, this ain't a dream…Here is chapter 6! Here comes my habit of repetition. ;) Well, I hope you guys like it. Please R and R. No flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 6…

* * *

Chapter 6- Lei

⌐**Kikyo¬**

Another few days have ended their reign,

Each one bringing me frustration as I sit by the stream fragmenting the garden,

For I feel that the lei I am making will never have its end.

The small gift for my neo-King brings back my childhood memoirs...

Tiny hands wreathing each stem together,

Being cautious that no flower is left without a petal,

Mixing every flower bud together from the raceme set aside,

Thus creating a lei any mother or father would want...

Even though my mother nor father is here to receive my new garland,

Nor my King to praise my work as he usually does,

There is one person now who might comment my art...

For the past few days...Before he comes and guards me under his care,

I hid away and became part of the mayflowers in a small garden bed.

But, as his sweet aroma puts me under his trance,

I hide the lei in the tall lime grass,

And coming to his presence with a respectful curtsy.

Though I could never tell, if my cheeks turn to garnets,

When he bows and kisses my hand.

If I could tell, they would probably be brighter than the tint of sunset.

It wasn't long, when we began respecting each other even more,

Days after the second fortnight...Amity broke the shyness away,

It seemed to have happened concurrently...

It seemed rather difficult knowing who was the first to bow or curtsy,

But since that sunset, it has now become another tradition of amity...

Upon looking the current lei, it is near completion,

More flowers from the raceme picked of the sun and moon should complete the lei,

With hope, my neo-King would not come.

⌐Few flower clusters continued the reign of the necklace,

Colors continuing to alternate as well as the breed,

Stitch by stitch was woven neatly and perfectly,

Her deep focus and concentration created a haze on her senses,

For she did not know her neo-King was sitting right beside her.¬

**Sesshomaru**

For now, I have seen what you have hidden these sunsets,

It was a mere garland you are stitching in your hands,

Hence, there was no need for me to become suspicious.

**Kikyo**

Of course there was no need!

What else would someone, like myself, do in the grass of flora?

**Sesshomaru**

No need to become upset...

It is still early...I will come by sunset to take you to the labyrinth...

**Kikyo**

There is no need...Stay here with me...

It will soon turn to the sweet ginger of the blue haven.

Further...Your gift is near completion...

**Sesshomaru**

A gift?  
For what reason are you giving me such a memento?

**Kikyo**

No particular reason...

Birds that frolic in the sun said you would want this...

I hope you won't find this a jest...it is a simple lei,

Each flower picked to blend with each petal.

Perhaps this will bring you more bliss.

**Sesshomaru**

More bliss?

Sweet mayflower, if you could understand how much harmony I am in now,

Although a lei would strengthen it,

But that joy I feel now would soon wither away,

Just like the flora on this lei.

**Kikyo**

No need to worry my dear phoenix,

For each new Summer flower, I will wreathe you another lei,

And continue to do so, for as long as I stay.

Remain at ease, for you need your strength for our labyrinth.

**Sesshomaru**

Preserve your strength as well,

The lei seems to be at a right length.

**Kikyo**

That may be so,

But I would have wished to have used the remainder of the raceme.

At least let me stitch the two roses left over...

**Sesshomaru**

At your pace, it will be the sapphire night,

And our day in the labyrinth will have no must,

I know what to do with the roses...

⌐With grace in his hand, he picked up the roses,

Gazing at their beauty for a moment before setting their fate...

He placed the smaller rose in her ebony hair by the meeting of her ear and eye,

He placed a kiss on the heart of the larger rose and placed it in her hand...

Blush of scarlet created a war in her cheeks from taking the rose,

There was nothing left to do,

Except bestow his gift to him...

Taking the lei, she stitched its end around his neck,

Placing a kiss on the middle bellflower in her hand...

They remained away from their gaze for a moment,

But when the early sunset was marking its course, they gazed at each other,

Her smile he has now become acquainted with returned,

As she took his hand and walked hand-in-hand to their labyrinth.¬

* * *

Finally, more romance…or so it appears. ;) Yep, the labyrinth appears again, but what would you expect from a "Phantom of the Opera" fanatic. ;) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, just as I had while writing it. Please R and R. No flames! Thanks!


	7. Caper and Rhododendrons

Well…I guess I should apologize to the 'Campanile Princess' readers here. Due to technical difficulties (and now limited internet access T.T), my documents were deleted. Now that things seem to be going well again, I will try to update that story as soon as I can (as well as this one).

Well for 'Equinox' readers, lucky for you guys I am having such a good time writing this fic :). Anyway, the next three chapters have been posted for your convenience. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

And now chapter 7…

* * *

Chapter 7- Caper and Rhododendrons

⌐As days quickly become the trinket of past,

A bond continues to form deep in the royal hearts,

She slowly sees the true warmth of ice,

He falls in love with the seducing beauty of her soul...

The labyrinth's maze has directed their affections to find each other,

But its playful vines and shrubs has become tiresome,

And the sapphire nights of play and laughter ceased,

For now, they frolic in the jade grass of the distant gardens...¬

⌐The foliage of Spring turn to the tender colors of Autumn,

The wind becomes cooler as it sweeps through the gaps of leaves,

The early Autumn flowers finally burst into bloom,

Yet, the Autumn beauty is not as endearing as the soft gentle laughter,

Such sweet sounds sweep through the vast tall trees,

The long grasses are tickled from the gentle commotion,

But all remains quiet and the King and Princess caper through the gardens.¬

⌐Sesshomaru¬

She sprints so peacefully, not wishing to hurt the soft Earth,

Her laughter is such a sweet song I long to hear all day and night,

She insist that I chase her through the maze to symbiotic trees,

And through my hesitations, I cannot help but agree.

Through our chases, she hides behind the tallest tree,

Hoping that I might not find a sing trace of her heavenly begin,

Yet when I do catch sight of her, she gracefully sprints away from me,

In hopes that I may find her again.

Such caper she puts me through...

Such hesitation I endure...

But then, why does my heart insist on continuing her unending play?

⌐He quietly steps on the fallen branches and leaves,

Trying to avoid making a snap from the dead organelles,

He tries to catch her flowery scent, but could not from the site they were capering.

He searches though every tree, but not a maiden to be found.

In the heart of the forest, he could hear her laughter again,

The sweet song makes his heart lift...

He falls into deep concentration as he tries to hear where the song was coming from.¬

⌐Kikyo¬

It is foolish to hide from my King,

From his supernatural gift, he can easily catch my scent,

Or hear where my voice is leading him.

But, why not toy with him?

Throughout all the days I have been under his eyes,

This simple caper might be all he needs,

To defeat the crystal of ice he has slumbered in...

Yet, he cannot fool me either,

From his presence, he is near,

Should I escape...?

Now, I have learned a lesson from such an action...

⌐After sensing his demonic authority,

She tries to flee to lurk behind another tall timber,

But, in her attempted escape,

She was pulled into his arms...

An unknown smile curled on his lips...¬

**Sesshomaru**

At long last, I have found you,

But not in the predicament I expected.

**Kikyo**

So you have,

But from your somewhat tiresome expression,

It seems you wish to top this unending caper.

**Sesshomaru**

You are indeed correct,

It is near the vast of dark night,

It is best we go back to the palace.

⌐In their attempted exit,

A large root would not easily let them leave,

She was near falling,

Until he held her from collapsing...

But the strength of the energy unleashed from the root was great...

They tumbled down the small hill...

He held her tight, hoping he would be able to protect her from certain harm...

Then, at last, they reached the cooling grass...

They made a hard impact on the once soft Earth...

But his embrace prevented her from hitting her head...

His arms were wrapped around her waist...

Her arms were wrapped around his neck...

His eyes of fire were held still in her eyes of nature...

A war of rose and midnight beams clashed on her cheeks,

As a newfound quarrel broke into his...

In their embrace, they remained,

Not knowing of time's evil wrath...

That was, until her sight left his and went to the rhododendrons...¬

⌐Kikyo¬

Just beyond from where I rested,

Rhododendrons finally burst into bloom,

Sweet colors of pink and lilac...

Blended with shades of jade and lime...

And although my sight remained on the new foliage,

I could not help but still feel his warm touch...

⌐Sesshomaru¬

Glorious rhododendrons,

To you I thank you,

But through my thanks hides my jealousy...

As my heart truly fallen so low?

She gazes at nature's infant,

That blooms in the eve of sunset's beams,

How much love I have learned from her...

How much love I now hold for her...

⌐Kikyo¬

I draw my attention to him...

My eyes met his...

⌐Sesshomaru¬

My eyes met her pools of hazel...

I look upon her angelic face...

I could not hide it any longer...

My lips drew near her lips of the mellow rose...

⌐Kikyo¬

His lips of sweet honey approached mine...

And knowing of my distant love,

My faithfulness fought back,

But I did not move from his entangled arms...

Yet, as unknowing as my heart may be,

It showed me new found love...

I closed my eyes and I kissed him for the first time...

* * *

Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 8 is just a click away…


	8. Stargazer Lily

Just to give you guys the heads up, I tried to keep this chapter as clean as possible and not make it so "lemony." If this chapter ain't so clean, please tell me so that I may change it. X)

Well, there is nothing else to say but to enjoy this chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 8…

* * *

Chapter 8- Stargazer Lily

⌐Sesshomaru¬

Time continues to slowly consume itself,

But by doing so, my love for my swan continues to blossom...

Every morning, a fruitful kiss and exchange,

Every night, a blessing is given as well...

But, as much as my love is so grand to her,

She cannot surpass the fact that she is entwined,

Entwined with the strings of my brother's fingers...

Through every kiss, she shows hesitation,

Not of emotion, but of betrothal's fate...

But, on this night,

A simple stroll in the gardens,

Might help her open up her bottled up emotions...

⌐Kikyo¬

An hour has not passed since we have arrived back at the palace,

The dark shades of the sunset restricted us to go back,

And we did...

But now we are here in the gardens again,

And why haven't we spent time in the late evening before?

The stars shine a brilliant glaring light,

The moon looks so beautiful,

As it reigns in the dark patch of sapphire...

After much walking, we arrive to our favorite tree,

A rhododendron that caught both our sight that day...

We sit underneath its evening shadow,

And we gazed at the stars,

Counting the jewels that marked my days by his side...

Such time brings me back to my first love...

If I love my Phoenix so much,

Why does my heart divert back to my distant King?

⌐Sesshomaru¬

She is so silent this evening...

It seems so unlike her,

As though she had suffered some kind of misfortune...

Should I ask?

Or should I allow her to tell when she feels is right?

⌐Kikyo¬

Such a wonderful night this is,

But, how many times have I repeated that to myself?

Why can't I get his image out of my mind?

Should I tell him?

Or should I keep it hidden?

⌐They remained in their eerie silence,

The evening continued to grow darker,

The questions continued...

At long last he spoke...

Taking her hand into his,

He began reciting his vows...¬

**Sesshomaru**

Kikyo, my dearest Kikyo,

What troubles you so much?

What has caused the blush from your cheeks to disappear?

**Kikyo**

My dear Sesshomaru,

If only it were easy to tell you...

I remained trapped in two hearts...

Though I know my heart resides in you,

My mind cannot help,

But crawl back to past memories.

**Sesshomaru**

Has that been your troubles?

**Kikyo**

Indeed, only those shallow words.

⌐His gaze on her grew warmer,

His hands left hers and caressed her frame…

He felt her breath as he embraced her once more...

She remained close by him,

As she wrapped her arms around his neck...

He, then began his vows...¬

**Sesshomaru**

Are willing to be mine...

For all time?

**Kikyo**

There is nothing on this Earth,

That has more love than you...

With you, I will live out the rest of my days.

⌐Entwined in their embrace,

They laid next to the rhododendron...

She felt his breath trickle on her skin...

He felt her kisses become a sweeter touch...

And through there love,

She gazed at the stars,

Blessing them for helping her find her true love,

Just like a stargazer lily...¬

* * *

Kinda hard looking back at the chapter…(I couldn't focus because I kept blushing the whole time writing it, even though it wasn't that dirty!). Well, chapter 9 is just a click away…


	9. The Philodendron's Letter

If there are any Inuyasha fans reading, he's in this chapter:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 9…

* * *

Chapter 9- The Philodendron's Letter

⌐As the sun rises from the East,

A philodendron blooms,

As the shades of dawn cast its morning dew.

Sitting beside it, rests a weary King,

Draped in the early shadows of the shrub,

He is succumbed into the mere shadows of his Princess...

How he longs to hear her gentle laughter...

How he longs to look into her eyes of the richest brown...

How he longs to feel her lips of the envious red rose...

How simple he can easily be reunited with his Princess,

If he surrenders his inheritance...¬

⌐Inuyasha¬

Dearest Kikyo,

How long has it truly been,

Since we have last gazed in each other's eyes?

To this very day,

I curse the night his men ripped you from my arms...

The night when I first glared at his note,

After hearing your terrified screams...

All he had wanted,

Was my share of wealth and power...

Such a simple ransom,

But difficult to surrender.

What has been given to me,

Rightfully belongs to me and no one else.

Yet, could I have fallen so low in greed's hands,

To risk the very life of my dear love?

No, I cannot have become so selfish,

If that is all he wishes, I will gladly dismiss my rights...

However, it has truly been so long I have delayed her rescue...

What if she is no longer of this Earth?

Or worst, what torture has she been put through?

I can no longer delay...

Today is finally the day,

When the sun will finally rise in her darkness...

⌐A humble paper and pen rests nearby him,

But through such hesitation,

He lost strength in reaching the items,

Even though they were in arms reach.

As images of the Princess' and him enjoying their caper,

Through the secluded mists of flora and shrubs,

Endearing kisses exchanged each day and night,

He finally surrendered and picked up the items.

As the sun finally set into its position,

He wrote words of tearful emotions.¬

⌐Inuyasha¬

Dearest brother Sesshomaru,

What a terrible state you have put me through,

Such long meditation has finally enabled me with my decision,

In this long battle of love and tears,

You have won my lands,

Yet, I will surrender them to you,

So long as you return the woman dearest to me.

On her return, I expect no harm on her pristine glory,

No tears of the long torture she has endured,

Not that I can doubt she has not been tolerated,

For if I see a mere scratch on her delicate skin,

I will entreat you with tides of soldiers,

Storming your castle of hate.

I write this not out of hate,

But of the longings of her beautybush,

Who seeks to bloom from her appearance.

It is the philodendron's letter you are reading,

It is my letter of love you are glaring,

It is her letter of freedom she is pleading.

Return her at once, dear brother,

My lonely days have taken a dreaded toll,

They have begun to feed on my very soul...

Though, through our differences,

I am certain you will understand my pleads.

For in due time,

You will finally know what it is like to fall in love.

I won't waste your time any longer,

But I beseech you that you return my flower to my embrace.

⌐After properly printing his signature,

He placed the letter in an ivory envelope,

Placing a seal of ruby wax before the messenger glance.¬

⌐By the eve of dawn,

The lad arrived to the gates of an unfamiliar castles,

The mere sheets of paper were given to a servant nearby,

And from there on,

It became a search for the King of the castle.¬

⌐In their once secluded labyrinth,

Tender kisses were given from newfound affections,

Embraces of great warmth they were ensnared in,

Until they heard a twig snap...

The King stepped away from his Princess,

To answer the dedicated servant...

A letter rested in his hands,

A letter of such familiar seal and writing,

He letter he has dread to this point...¬

* * *

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this little marathon. ;) I can't really say if I will update soon…All I can say is that I the story is near its end, but I can tell it won't be soon. :D

Btw, please submit a review, if you can. No flames please! Thanks!


	10. Saying Goodbye

At long last, here is the tenth chapter. Please R and R. No flames please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 10…

* * *

Chapter 10- Saying Goodbye

⌐Sesshomaru¬

Such a simple small letter,

Has brought me tremendous catastrophe.

He seeks to have his flower back,

Yet, if only he knew she has become my flora,

Shall I return her to my brother?

Or shall she remain her,

Enduring the war of love he and I will face?

What situation I am in,

For now I know what pain he has endure...

To be fair, she was his love,

And she loved him far more than her life...

Since the first afternoon in the mystifying labyrinth,

She has warmth my heart,

And gave me a sole purpose in life,

To win her love...

And now, after fortnights since that day,

He pleads to have her back,

Just after I have won her love.

I care not for his share of wealth or lands...

I only wish to have her in my arms...

Shall he accept my share of wealth and power,

If I should exchange them for her hand?

No, he will not,

But am I to risk her life in the mists of war?

No, I cannot...

Then I have no other choice,

I must return her to the Southern lands...

Perhaps she will forget about our love...

Perhaps she will learn to fall for him once more...

Which ever she chooses, I will be satisfied,

Pleased that she shall not suffer pain,

Although, she may be distraught from our departure.

Though, it does not bring me the least pleasure,

I must send her back...

I cannot go back on my word,

Although I wish I could.

In the end, he has won,

I may have won the earth of our power,

But I have lost in my old selfish attempts...

No, he can keep his share,

For I take reign,

The foreign soil will become a reminder,

Of the day I will exchanges her for his lands...

⌐In a hidden sorrow tone,

He sent his servant to find his maiden.

From the sea of blooming petals,

She left her rhododendrons and went to her love's private study.

She looked into his eyes of fiery waters,

He seemed distraught, she thought,

Perhaps it was the letter he received last night...¬

**Kikyo**

You seem troubled,

Since the time when you received your letter,

You have failed to look into my eyes.

As passing as time is,

Have you grown tired of me?

**Sesshomaru**

Never shall I grow tiresome of your delicate face,

I have summoned you here for another reason,

A rather old matter, if you will.

**Kikyo**

What may that be?

From your appearance, it is not pleasing.

**Sesshomaru**

Truly, it is not at all contenting...

Inuyasha...he...

He has written for your request of freedom.

**Kikyo**

Are you certain?

It has truly been so long you held my ransom,

And now, nearly a year,

He has finally acted?

**Sesshomaru**

Yes he has...

You are free to go.

**Kikyo**

Do you jest?

Have all our moments together...

Have they proven to be meaningless to you?

Do not send me away,

Through our times together,

You have captured my heart...

You are the only person I love...

**Sesshomaru**

I love you, but I cannot risk your life...

He has threaten war if I did not return you.

**Kikyo**

Then we shall face war together,

If you do not send me away...

You are my phoenix-

**Sesshomaru**

-And you are my swan.

**Kikyo**

You are my night-

**Sesshomaru**

-And you are my day.

If you continue to stay,

The sunshine that glows from your face,

Might, one day, turn dim and die.

Please, do not make this any harder than it already is.

Return to his lands...

Forget our love...

And remember the love you once felt for him.

**Kikyo**

You are putting me through hell...

But, I know I am truly am left with no choice...

You will force me to return to the Southern lands,

And I shall forever be trapped in a melancholy realm...

I will go, just to please my deceased King,

I have not motives to return

I have no purpose to see your face or feel your lips once more...

I bid you goodbye...

Until we cross paths in the other world.

⌐Sesshomaru¬

She left the cold doors without one final kiss,

Although, I can understand why.

This will be one of the last few moments I shall ever see her,

And this so happens to be a curse,

For I shall never forget the day she had disowned me...

⌐He took a humble paper and pen from his desk,

And began to write his letter and sentiments...

And forgiveness...¬

⌐Sesshomaru¬

Dearest brother Inuyasha,

Just as a mirror,

I have your reflected image of grief.

I shall not tell you from what pain I am suffering,

For you will soon find out.

I shall return your Princess.

Yet, I must add,

Her rhododendrons shall cease their bloom,

For their petals shall turn dull,

And fall as tears.

You have won this war,

But not just her hand,

For you shall keep your lands and reign.

They do not bring me the least pleasure,

For in the Princess' stay,

I have learned far more that just value...

I shall not entreat you with your surprise,

But I do ask for your forgiveness.

From your letter, I could see your health is deteriorating,

Forgive me for allowing you to be put into this torture.

At long last, you are reading your letter of celebration,

The letter of the rhododendrons' death,

The letter of my hidden tears and sorrow,

The letter of her freedom.

At long last she shall return to your embrace,

Escaping from my arms and going to yours.

I bid you farewell.

⌐Hours had passed,

And the sky had turned into a sorrowful red,

The carriage is ready to depart the castle.

The King's letter has been properly enclosed,

Yet, all the carriage awaited for was the maiden.

At long last, the Princess appeared...¬

⌐Sesshomaru¬

Her expression showed sadness,

But her eyes showed anger as she looked at me through my window,

As we caught grip in our gazes,

I could see she still loved me,

Even though I shunned her from her love.

She entered the carriage and it soon departed...

My flower may have left, but I still carry with me her scent,

I could still feel her warm eyes.

I could still feel her kiss...

Perhaps in the passing days,

She will finally learn to say goodbye...

* * *

Kinda teary. T.T As for an update for this story, I can't really say if it'll be soon, seeing I have to tend to my other stories (especially two in particular). Honestly, I am stuck on what to write. Heck, something's bound to get into my head. ;) Anyway, thanks for reading! (Why do I keep forgetting to write this in the beginning…? Thank you reviewers!)


	11. Learn to Forget

Finally, I got this chapter done. -.- Before I forget, I truly thank you reviewers. :) Please R and R. No flames please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 11…

* * *

Chapter 11- Learn to Forget

⌐Inuyasha¬

It has been a few days since she has arrived,

She came back into my arms.

Remaining as lovely as the rarest beauty of a flower,

She kept her eyes of the shaded hues of hazel,

Her complexion matched the beams of the nightly stars,

Yet, her voice of pure sunshine,

Lures me from afar and makes my love for my star to grow.

What ale has fallen on my precious star?

Long before she had been captive,

We spend hours in the front of the fireplace,

Watching the flickering flames and rising ash,

We chattered as the lovely smell of burning wood filled the room.

Now with her return,

She would rather stay out in the gardens,

Instead of joining in with the aroma of burning bark.

As I gaze out at my window,

I see how the philodendron has grown since my letter was sent.

Its once misshapen leaves of dark yellow and pale jade,

Have now turned into a fair golden-lemon color,

Growing taller as though they extended to reach the almighty sun.

With the sun casting on their shining veins,

The light had been cast again, but to my star's soul.

What flower could not envy the beauty of combined flowers,

Than that of which my fair maiden held?

Such pristine glory she had been bestowed,

Why, it seems the sun will follow her with its warm rays.

Yet, she has changed and I still wonder...

What has my brother meant from his letter?

⌐Not standing to merely gaze at his star from his high view,

He headed to the gardens from where his star stood.

Following the invisible steps left on the limed grass,

He approached her, attempting to embrace his saintly,

But she stepped away and turned to face her King.

Their eyes met, but he could see no love,

The warmth in her eyes she had kept before her departure.¬

**Inuyasha**

My sweet star,

Why do you reject my touch?

Is it because you are overwhelmed for returning back to me,

Or is it that you do not love me anymore?

**Kikyo**

My love for you has withered away,

My love for Sesshomaru, as died from his cold departing words.

You ask if I have lost all affections,

Truthfully, I grieve over my broken heart,

For I dread the day I left my home to pursuit my heart's desires,

If I had known I would endure this pain.

**Inuyasha**

From his words,

I now know what he has truly meant.

Were his intentions to rob me of my love?

**Kikyo**

No, they were not,

At first, his image was cold,

But he began to grow warmth.

I do not wish to speak of him no longer...

Remembering his face and my past affections,

They only cause me more pain...

**Inuyasha**

Then forget about him,

But I ask you that you may give our romance another chance.

The days of my dark solitude,

Have finally begun to drain from my very life.

In the terrible state I am in,

It appears to be you are my only cure.

My dear Kikyo,

I ask your forgiveness for delaying your rescue,

I know no words could repay you,

For the agonizing pain you have long endured.

With dear honesty,

I still love you.

It is you I have dreamt at night,

Frolicking in the gardens of Eden,

You appeared as a goddess as you tended to the autumn foliage.

It is you I see beside our philodendron,

Sitting beside its bark,

Your hand on its bark made the leaves glimmer in the spring rain.

It is you I see in the remainder of my life,

Hand in hand, we are inseparable,

Neither the harsh winter days, nor the blazing sun of summer,

Could break the chains of our love, wrapped around our hands.

I beseech you,

Will you let me show you my love's true potential,

Or will you pass me by and let me wither in the frost of your hate.

**Kikyo**

There is nothing left for me in this world,

If our attempt fails,

The love I may have bore would shatter the remainder of my strength.

Yet, when I gaze into your eyes,

It appears that slowly,

My love for you is coming back.

⌐The King stepped forward,

Taking the Princess' hands into his,

But her gaze remained on the ground,

For she truly did not wish to suffer anymore pains of love.

In a final attempt,

He took her into his arms,

Caressing her locks of ebony as she silently sobbed.

In her mind she only wondered,

How can only forget such strong love?¬

⌐Kikyo¬

It is slowly coming back...

I remember his warmth, as he hold me in his arms,

Yet, my mind cannot help but return to my love,

My beloved Sesshomaru...

How far apart are we?

You have asked me to forget our love...

It is as though you have asked the sun to stop glowing...

If you were here beside me,

You would have dried my tears with your soft touch,

Placed a small requiem from the rhododendron in my hair,

And placed a kiss on my cheek...

If you can hear me from afar,

Through my tears,

Know that I am trying to forget...

⌐In the gardens of his lands,

The other King could not help but think of his Princess,

With his hand over his heart,

He could feel her pain.

He turned to the rhododendrons striving beside him,

It seemed they have begun to feel the philodendron's illness.¬

⌐Sesshomaru¬

My beloved Kikyo,

I loathe the day his letter came.

Were it not for his note,

You would have been here beside me,

Watching the rhododendrons coming into full bloom.

With you absence,

They grow in envy for the philodendron you gaze at,

For the dew on their petals have now turned dry,

And their colors of vibrant pink and lilac,

Have now turned to pale yellow and gray.

They feel tarnished,

As my love that continues to yearn for your face.

What pain my heart tells me you are enduring,

What strength you are summoning to forget my face.

Continue to strive,

My sweet bellflower,

For I can feel that you have finally remembered his love...

* * *

How I hate putting them through so much pain! Well, hopefully things will turn out for the best. ;) Anyway, thanks for reading!


	12. Nostalgia I: Dryad

"Equinox" readers, sorry for the long update and hopefully this chapter might make up for it. u.u Just for the heads up, no Kikyo or Inuyasha in this chapter, just Sesshomaru. (T.T) Please R and R. No flames please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 12…

* * *

Chapter 12- Nostalgia I: Dryad

⌐Sesshomaru¬

The months continue passing by,

As they near create the end of this dreaded yet glorious year.

Since her departure,

I could not help myself but revisit the woods from where she capered.

She resembled the nymph,

The guardian that protects and capers in her wood,

And as any other nymph, she grew in fear when at the sight of man,

A fear that has sent her sprinting away,

And vanish under the profound sunshine.

My dryad,

My precious Kikyo,

If I condemn my soul to the wicked spirit below,

Would you return back to me?

Or at the very least...

Allow me to take one final gaze at your lovely features?

Let me gaze once more at your shimmering eyes of deep hazel,

Let me caress your long flowing locks,

Such dark ebony locks that are still engraved in my mind...,

Let me hear your voice and laughter once more,

A voice so mellow and rich that could only come from your dryad appearance...,

But, more importantly to my aching heart,

Let me press my lips upon yours,

And revive my love for that moment.

I cannot fantasize your heavenly being with me,

For if I do,

The rage that had sent to me to kidnap you from the beginning of my time,

Will surely drive me mad and place you in danger once more.

Shall I curse the moment when you showed me profound love...?

Or shall I bless the day?

If I grant my blessings on that sun-setting day,

Is it wise to name that disappearing romantic light dead,

And bring welcome to a new and more profound romance?

Can I ever forget those days in the woods and labyrinth,

Where your laughter and spirit shone brighter than the glorious star itself?

My dryad,

My one true love,

I seek your laughter's spirit forgiveness,

For my heart even trying to cast your love's shadow to someone else,

To someone who's beauty will never match the divinity portrayed in your eyes,

Nor encompass the radiant moonlight that never grows dim on your face,

And you spirit...such an enchanting spirit that cannot be matched...

My dryad,

How I truly miss you...

I fear the day we shall ever see each other again,

Will be when the last moonshine beams on judgment day.

My dryad,

My sweet nymph,

My mind only thinks of the end,

But my heart only thinks of eternity and of our hidden eternal love.

* * *

I wanted to say this for the end…I feel bad enough for making Sesshomaru go through all this pain and now this... Sadly, "Equinox" is coming to its end. T.T However, I have future plans with this story. . I'll just save that for the last chapter. ;) Btw, I don't think I'll be updating this story anytime soon (I have a lot of jack on my plate to work with u.u). Reviewers, I humbly thank and appreciate your reviews! (sorry for the long wait T.T) :) Well, with all that said, thanks, once again, for reading!!

**_Countdown to the final chapter_:**

**3... **


	13. Abhorrence

First, let me start by saying that I am sorry for the extremely long update. u.u I had a lot of work over the summer and I still do. T.T Reveiwers, thank you for your kind words and I do hope I will update soon! Please R and R. No flames please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuaysha!

And now chapter 13...

* * *

Chapter 13- Abhorrence

⌐Inuyasha¬

How long has it been since she arrived?

Nearly two fortnights,

and she has yet to keep her promise.

She promised to forget sickening affair,

Yet, I have heard her murmur love verses to to a dried rose.

As the age of autumn was welcomed,

She would not even accept my autumn flower...

Her rejection turned this autumn into the most depressing season of my life...

She seldom speaks to me,

Spending most of her time in the castle's flowerbeds.

She whispers her love poems as she gracefully walks,

Cradling her abdomen with each soft step.

It has occured to me, about a week after her arrival,

Her attire has grown more flowing,

Drapes of the finest silk barely wrap her delicate frame.

My fever grows worse from that wicked thought,

Has my worst fear come true?

Has she left her heart and soul to him?

What catastrophe he has caused!

My ethereal star shuns me out of his cause,

Her warm hands turn to rime at my touch,

A face full with the bloom of the most enchanting rose,

Turns pale with death at my sight.

Will she not shed the slightest pity to me?

Can she not understand...

I am slowly dying from her cruelty...

My love has always been sincere.

⌐The young king contains his longing gaze at his beloved,

As she did her repetative walk to the gardens.

He longed to fully express his love and concern to her,

But he feared her rejection.

Yet if he continued to hide,

He may never have a chance to liberate himself,

nor would he know her secret.¬

⌐Kikyo¬

It has only been a month since my departure from his warmth,

As the days go by, my heart beats slower,

And my strength quickly withers away.

Will you not come my phoenix,

Rip me from my former beloved's arms,

And grace me with your gentle affection?

Had I realized my enigma in that instance,

Perhaps you would have kept me in your sanctuary.

It is punishment well deserved...

I will remain under his brother's abode until he comes.

⌐She cautiously walked to the philodendron fields,

And took notice of their complexion.

When she first entered the philodendron grounds,

She had witnessed the great change and suffering they endured.

Their leaves were a ghastly bitter lime color

And the petals from their blooms were deprived from the vibrant color of life.

However, from one glance at her,

Their leaves shook with joy,

and shed the toxic gloom away.

Slowly, before her, the leaves reached for the sun

And slowly regained their lustrous jade and emerald tones,

Yet, their blooms remained dormant under wraps of depression.¬

⌐She continued her graceful steps,

Until she reached the grand philodendron.

It was under that philodendron where she had loved her first love...

She gently sat underneath the shady shrub,

And turned her attention back to her abdomen.

She lulled sweet grieving tones until her first beloved entreated to speak with her.¬

Inuyasha

My dear star,

What secret do you hide?

You are at peace when I am farther away,

But in quarrel when my aura reaches yours.

Will you not open you inhibitions to me?

Have you not promised to rekindle our romance once more?

Kikyo

I did make that promise,

Although I do regret it.

I was raised to be honest and trustworthy,

Yet, I feel that I have betrayed my mother...

I do wish to free all my strains,

But I fear the consequences.

Inuyasha

Would you dare try?

Kikyo

I would rather not.

Inuyasha

Is it...

For the fact that you are still in love with him?

Kikyo

I wished you would not ask that question,

But, indeed, I still am.

Inuyasha

I dreaded that response!

Why must a being as cold as him,

Deserve such sweet affection?

Kikyo

I bid you not to insult him,

True, he was cold and ruthless,

But that has soften away and turned into love on my behalf.

Inuyasha

I dare not speak more of him,

Will you not tell me what you hide?

Kikyo

I prefer not to,

Unless you wish to suffer more that the ordeal you are in...

I cannot hide my undying love for him!

Can you not understand how deeply I love him?

Inuyasha

I am blinded with my sincere affection for you

And I am lost in a haze,

For such an odd romance...

A romance that blossomed between a gentle loving goddess

and a venomous ruthless vampire.

My fears will not grow at ease if your mystery is not resolved,

I bid you,

What is it that you hide?

Kikyo

I bear with me...

A man's greatest joy,

A joy he longs when he reaches the age of kindness and love.

Yet, it becomes a travesty,

when he is unaware of this happiness deprived from him.

It is the symbol of my deepest affections for him,

And it will be my death if I remain under the rule of his enemy.

Inuyasha

How I loathe him...

He seeks to relinquish me from a distance,

He longs for my defeat.

As he not gained satisfaction,

From robbing me of my only love?

What triumph!

But I will not let him continue his win...

Although it will pain you, but mainly myself,

I will not send you back to him.

Kikyo

Have you grown so wicked!?

You are not the same affectionate man I once loved,

You have quickly transformed into your monstrous jealousy.

Inuyasha

I have you to blame...

Your presence brings me comfort and love,

But your absence brings me jealousy and hate.

You are the commander of my heart,

It is your fault that I am in this feverish and wicked state!

Kikyo

Lock me away in your darkest miserable cell,

But it will do nothing to change my heart.

I once believed that the romance we lived was srtong,

But I now see it was not.

I never thought I would have been overwhelmed...,

by your dear brother as much as I am,

And I am glad...

It makes me see who in fact is the true man who claims to love me.

My dear King,

I regret to say, it was not you.

⌐The young King merely walked away,

Believeing that in the moments she will spend by herself with the philodendrons,

She will finally realize her cruel remarks.

However, her disgust grew bitter,

But is soften when she thought of her distant love¬

⌐Kikyo¬

My beloved Phoenix,

If I continue to stay far away from you with this enigma,

I will not have the strength to see your appalled face.

My deepest concern,

Will be if this joy blooms and you will not be present to see it in its finest hour.

I can only hope he will have a change of heart

And set me free from these cursed lands.

I still dream that you will come for my rescue,

But I fear of what he is capable of doing to you...

Never have I seen such wickedness come from his once kind lips,

Never have I seen him with such abhorrence.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon! XD

(almost forgot... u.u)

_**Countdown to the final chapter**: _

_**2... **_


	14. Nostalgia II: Shadow

Let me start by apologizing for the extremely long update. Sorry for my sleeping brain! u.u

Reviewers, I humbly thank you for your reviews (and for your patience). To publicly answer Dangerous BeautyxKikyo S2's question, I plan to reveal details on that question in the final chapter. Sorry, but you'll have to wait! XD Scandal and Disease, I just want to let you know that I have taken your suggestion into consideration and cleared up the first chapter. Sorry for taking such a long time dude! X.X

Well, time for me to shut up…Please R and R. No flames please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 14…

* * *

Chapter 14- Nostalgia II: Shadow

-Winter-

⌐**Sesshomaru**¬

The days have grown long

And the hours have grown still.

The sunlit skies have turned

Into the luminance gray season

Of cold toils and the end of Spring's fruition.

Snow begins to fall,

Hiding the trails my beloved followed.

The path to the rhododendrons

Are now concealed with pure snow

And are made dangerous with frozen desolate tears.

A grim day for this ice rain,

Has the sky sent a message to me?

That I must convert my warm heart,

Back into its cold icy tundra?

Has fate not shed its slightest bit of pity on me?

⌐Following the path to the rhododendrons,

The King continued to think about his beloved,

Recalling the childish games they played at their age,

Thinking about all the love he once held,

And how quickly it was cast in exile.¬

⌐**Sesshomaru**¬

Her beloved shrubs have withered away to the frost,

Her darling blooms have quickly faded

And their petals have blended with the blanched snow.

It is now a crystallized beauty,

Icicles drape its pleading branches,

Begging me to relieve them from their suffering.

But what more can I do?

I cannot control the frost

That has befallen on this earth or on my love–

Have I grown mad with grief!?

Did I truly see the silhouette of my beloved,

Caressing the rhododendrons as if

She attempts to warm them?

It is her shadow!

My heart paces as I approach her beauty,

Her scent brings warmth in this cold air,

Does she not see me!?

She gracefully glides through the rhododendrons,

Hinting me her desire to caper in such strong Winter gusts.

Why does she taunt me!?

There is plenty of time to caper in the Spring,

For now, what I longed for is to hold her in my arms

And whisper to her that I loved her.

I finally had her in my arms,

We stood beside our dearly cherished rhododendron,

Remaining in silence as snow gently fell on us.

But as I tightened my embrace,

She dissolved into mist and snow.

What I held in my arms was the trickery of Winter,

They bestowed onto me…

A nymph made of snow, ice, jealousy and wickedness.

I can hear her laughing at my grief,

Or has my mind finally enveloped itself with lunacy?

Just for an instant…

I would like to have believed that I at least embraced her shadow.

And indeed I did.

The fog and snow did me a favor,

They turned my beloved into an ice beauty,

A memory for me to live,

For only an instant…

-Early Spring-

⌐**Sesshomaru**¬

All the living beings in my castle,

And all the creatures of nature,

Have noticed my change…

Never in my life have I felt so fatigue,

Nor have I felt so weakened and sick during the cold months.

Perhaps this early Spring day,

A walk through the gardens and woods,

With the sun graciously casting its light on me,

I may perhaps feel a bit better.

The ice slowly melts,

The branches of the trees shed tears,

For the freedom they gained from Winter.

Perhaps in a few days,

They will foliage into their victorious leaves,

And cast their cooling aura in the Summer.

Soon after, their leaves will turn into shades and hues

Of warm auburn and bright crimson and gold

On that cool Autumn morning…

Summer…

A time when my rime melted away,

Thawed from her love.

I do fear that it will return to its previous state.

I hear laughter,

A soft gentle laughter

Whose ring and tone I recognize!

I look at my left and I see her silhouette,

Prancing between trees,

Twirling with grace,

With one hand holding onto a low branch,

And her other arm extended towards me,

Tempting me to chase her once more.

I approached the dryad,

Knowing that it was not my darling flower,

Yet I dared to believe it was her…

Reluctantly, she did not run away from me.

She continued to giggle as she leaped and twirl,

Her natural ethereal majesty caught the attention

Of the shy forest inhabitants.

How easily she has lured them with her pleasant aura,

Small crimson robins followed her,

Infant rabbits approached the tree,

And scampered to follow her soft steps.

She finally stopped…

She gazed into my eyes,

I returned her pleasant gaze,

As she stumbled to make her way towards me.

She gently threw herself into my arms,

One of her warms hands rested on my cheek,

The other above my heart.

Her warmth reached my face,

But I took notice of the forest critters rapid escape.

I wondered if they left due to our intimate moment,

Or if they grew tiresome of our romantic scene…

I then realized why…

A small snowflake fell on her dark waiflike hair…

I turned my attention from her lovely visage

To the bleak Winter sky.

Snow soon began to dance with the wind,

Falling slowly onto the somewhat warm ground.

I held her in my arms,

Fearing that I may have been tricked once more.

I looked into her hazel eyes,

Searching for any sign of trickery,

Yet I could not find sadistic smile.

She seemed to have noticed my uncertainty…

Her visage reached mine again,

She placed a gentle kiss on my lips,

A touch of iciness and warmth.

Her countenance became petrifying

For she once again turned into mist and snow.

I tried to tighten my grip,

But she succeeded to escape from me.

Snow continued to fall,

As I became enraged from the nymph's hoax.

Eventually my anger subsided,

When I reached in my uniform's pocket

And found the dried flowers from the lei she made for me.

I looked back at the unforgivable sky,

Shadows of memories were painted on the dull clouds,

Vivid colors of bliss brought life into the day,

But such cheerfulness could not stop the crystallized snow.

I looked back at the lei and took notice of the ground,

I was encircled with the warmth of Spring,

For the infants of the lime grass began to grow,

And small pale pink and lilac buds

Slowly became enriched with deeper hues.

It seems that she is offering me her protection

From the troublesome ice princess.

A fiendish woman who offers me her comfort,

But reminds me of my ruthless heart months ago.

I only want the love and solace from my lovely Kikyo,

No other woman can compete with her…

The snow finally stopped,

My eyes were cast back down on the ground

And a change took place.

The snow melted away,

Blades of grass broke through their barriers,

The buds blossomed soon after.

A hand appeared on the lei

And I finally knew that sincere warmth.

My swan, her mirage, her shadow appeared before me.

She placed a kiss on my lips,

It was truly her…

Yet, just like the ice princess,

She soon left me.

Our meeting left me with some hope,

It appears that the heavens finally took pity on me

And has finally forgiven all my peccadilloes.

I kissed the lei,

Hoping that my love reaches her.

My life and soul rests in her hands,

My love solely belongs to her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! XD

_**Countdown to the final chapter:**_

_**1…**_


	15. Equinox

_**Countdown to the final chapter….**_

_**0**_

* * *

_A romance entangled with barriers and tasks of truths, is one worth fighting for. If it is as strong as one claims it to be, it will not wither or die so easily. Difficulties can only strengthen true love. However, if one denies the shrouds of bliss and the petals of happiness, then the harmed will not be the romance, but the person themselves. It is a truth that must be admitted, not exiled._

_-Disenchanted Romance_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

And now chapter 15...

* * *

Chapter 15: Equinox

⌐Days continue to wither away into the sunset,

And the nights continue to drown away into the dawn.

Time has taken the King of the North,

Back to the warmth and graces of the April days.

He sits under the shade of the tree,

From whence the previous mayflowers died,

And new ones will bloom.

He held with him,

The remains of the dried lei,

Still finding traces of his love's sweet scent.

Nature's elements seemed to torture him,

Everywhere he glanced,

He was reminded of her…

Memories of his love,

Only deepened the wounds and scars of their separation,

It only added to his ill physique…¬

⌐**Sesshomaru**¬

My dear Kikyo,

How I have tried to forget,

How much I have failed.

In each of my failed attempts,

I feel that I am charged the days of my life.

Slowly,

I feel that soon I will not be part of this world.

I wonder how you are fairing.

Are you having the same difficulties as I am,

Or has my brother mended your wounds,

And finally took you as his queen?

May I admit,

I have had dreams

Where I envisioned our wedding,

Announcing my undying love for you to the world,

Imagining waking up each morning with you,

Ending the weight of the world,

Each night with you.

In truth my love,

You have become the essential being

To give me a cause to live in my mornings.

My sunshine,

My beloved Kikyo…

⌐He slept for only a moment,

Entwined with his dreams,

Wishing that they were a reality,

Somehow knowing that soon he will be one…¬

⌐The King finally awoke,

Hearing soft footsteps approaching him.

He turned to the figure,

Stunned.

Unsure.

Was he in fact gazing at his beloved Princess?¬

⌐**Kikyo**¬

My beloved Sesshomaru,

My absence has truly affected you.

I weep,

For the pain I have caused you,

But also for finally being here with you.

My love,

A wish I held for so long,

Being near you

Will hopefully relieve all the trials we both endured.

My night,

My moonlight,

You have led me out of the darkness,

The astray path never touched me when I was with you.

Your haunting gaze frightens me,

Are you in doubts that I have in fact returned?

No, my love.

Let me lead you back into the light,

Step out of the darkness

And into my light.

⌐She kneeled next to him,

And placed a kiss on his frozen lips.

She embraced him,

Resting her head on his heart,

She felt his warmth return.¬

⌐The livid coloring on his face,

Became saturated in color once more.

He felt his strength return,

Embracing his beloved,

Knowing for certain that it was her.

She has returned…¬

⌐After their reconciling embrace,

He helped her to her feet,

Holding her hands into his,

Questioning her reappearance,

Wondering what was the special sparkle in her hazel eyes.¬

**Sesshomaru**

My dear Kikyo,

How did you manage to escape?

Did Inuyasha set you free,

Or you dared to risk your life to return?

**Kikyo**

No, my love.

To our misfortune,

He has passed on…

The illness he succumbed to became to much for him,

And sadly enough,

He could have been saved…

If he had set me free.

⌐Despite the brawl he and his brother were in,

He could not help but feel grief.

His mind switching between his sorrow,

And his joy for having his Princess back

His thoughts paused,

When his love took his hands into hers,

Radiating a soft gentle smile to him.

He returned her loving gesture.¬

**Kikyo**

I know this information must be saddening for you,

But I need to tell you something important…

Something that perhaps may advert your grief,

If only for a moment.

**Sesshomaru**

I am in ultimate harmony,

My brother's death truly affects me,

However,

I am consoled by your presence.

**Kikyo**

My love…

Sesshomaru…

I am…

⌐She took her gaze away from his amber eyes,

Staring at the ground for a moment.

She looked into her love's eyes once more,

Blushing as she smiled to him.

She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen,

Noticing his awe and surprised look.¬

**Kikyo**

I am expecting…

I am expecting your child, my love.

**Sesshomaru**

Kikyo…

Is this a dream?

Are you really…?

My beloved…

**Kikyo**

Please forgive me.

I found out when I was held captive,

On that first tragic day of our separation.

**Sesshomaru**

There is nothing to be forgiven…

What matters to me the most,

Is to have you here with me

And know I am having my first child with you.

⌐He smiled to her,

Gently wiping away a few tears she shed.

He picked her up in his arms,

Laughing at the joy they were in,

As he twirled her around.

The rhododendrons seemed to have heard their laughter,

For they were encircled in their first petals of the new Spring.

The air smelled sweet,

As the soft lilac and pink petals danced with the gentle wind,

Surrounding the lovers in a heaven on Earth,

A realization that their romance was not a dream,

But a reality that cannot be rejected.

He placed her back on her feet,

And they gazed into each other's eyes…¬

⌐**Sesshomaru**¬

Dear swan,

Become the essence of my existence.

I fell in love with you,

For the loving gaze of your pure hazel eyes,

For the grace and beauty you possess,

For the serenity you have given to me,

A grace I never knew or had before.

My beloved sunshine,

Brighten my days with the energy and vitality of the sun and sky,

For as long as our love shall live.

⌐**Kikyo**¬

Dear phoenix,

Become my protector and guardian.

Once your heart was cold,

Yet, it now kindles with the warmth I have come to discovered and loved.

The gaze from your alluring amber eyes,

Enshroud me with promise and love,

An overflowing passion that has touched the light of my soul.

My beloved moonshine,

Glimmer my nights with the tranquility and peace of the moon and stars,

For as long as our love shall live.

⌐They recited their vows with all their love in their voices…¬

**Kikyo**

You are my night…

**Sesshomaru**

You are my day…

⌐And together, they formed a beautiful Equinox…¬

The End

* * *

_I am truly going to miss this piece. _T.T _Well, before I start crying, let's move right along with the credits. _

(Ending credits song: Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life." Don't know this song, then go ahead and listen to your favorite song. :D)

_**--Acknowledgements--**_

_**I just want to acknowledge each reviewer that has reviewed my story thus far and made this story happen. :)**_

**(in alphabetical order)**

Carnivorous Mushroom!

Cold Kikyo!

crescentbellflower!

CrisscrossAnime!

Dangerous BeautyxKikyo S2!

xHisFallenAngelx!

moodygal!

ProtoBlues!

Scandal and Disease!

Sweet Ruby Moon!

_**Reviewers, I can't thank you guys enough for taking the time to read and review my story. Without your support and encouragement, who knows if I would have continued this story. **_**XD ****_Thanks again!!_**

**d!.!b You guys are the best!!**

_**(If I stupidly forgot someone, don't kill me 'cause I have lots of thanks for you too! :D)**_

_**Anonymous readers, I want to thank you guys too for taking the time to read my crud (I like using the word "crud" a lot! lol XD)!**_

**d!.!b You guys are the best too!!**

* * *

_**And now for the final mantra…**_

_**By mistake they fell in love,**_

_**And we have witnessed how profound that affection was.**_

_**Just like the moon and sun,**_

_**They complete each other.**_

_**Like moonshine and sunshine,**_

_**One can only hope their love shall not dim.**_

_**And so here ends the story of their beautiful Equinox.**_

_**Fin**_

_**(Equinox: Final bow…)**_

(End of credits)

* * *

**Down to business once more!**

_**Coming soon…**_

_**The sequel…**_

"**Equilibrium"**

Just a little info on the sequel:

1. One of my favorite fantasy love triangles will be in the story (I think it's pretty obvious which one I will pick. hint: Currently writing about it!)

2. As always, I am a fan of the supernatural and fantasy elements in a story, so I'm throwing this into the sequel.

3. There's a little pinch of Macduff's grief in the story (nothing to get all teary about though ;D)

4. And something cute for the romantic-mushy-lover readers…Two little munchkins (tee-hee…munchkins lol XD)

Well, that's all I'm spilling. Until next time!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!!**_

_**-Disenchanted Romance**_


End file.
